legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bugbear
is a Jaeger Corps comprised of wannabe dropouts in the Trails Series, first introduced in the Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance The uniform code consists of grey-turquoise military garb pants, long sleeves with white line patterns on the edges to the middle and form a ’T’ mark in the middle chest point. They wear light-brown strap-pads on the legs, the arms, and backpack straps with grey belt buckles on the chest area and back that leads to an emergency packet. They wear light-violet boots with steel-toe protection, light tan brown gauntlet protectors encasing between the elbow and the wrist, and two brown light-armor shoulder pads. They wear the same matching uniform outfit for their protective headgear, with a back-drape covering from the neck around to the two ears, with goggles and grey mouth covers. Personality Most of the members act out like arrogant and cocky, and only interested in money. But when faced against a challenge too big to handle, they will act like any other human being, being afraid, scared, and not wanting to die. History In Trails of Cold Steel, they were first introduced as Comrade "G" hired them to cause a war in Nord for 5 million mira. But were stopped by Class VII, and surrendered eventually realizing their employer treated them as dispensable after Gideon summoned a monster that devoured one of their own. They were apprehended by the Intelligence Division to be handed over to the Rubician Army. In Trails Of Cold Steel II, they eventually broke out of prison. Still bending to form their own corps, they planned on simply hijacking an Airliner with hostages for ransom money. But their personalities made the plan incapable as their location on top of Eisengard Range isolates any means of getting a communication network. In the end, they were stopped again by Class VII accompanied with Hibelle and Klein, and handed over the the Railway Military Police and Nortia Provincial Army. Gameplay 'Battle Scope:' *'CS1:' An armed former jaeger hired by Gideon. Lives the lifestyle of a mercenary, risking his life for mira. *'CS2:' Member of mercenary group Bugbear which fled from Calvary and hijacked an airship to become a corps. Active Role: While they maybe dropouts, they have only shown some of the fundamentals of becoming real mercenaries. Their main use of weaponry are only rifles preferring their choice of long-range and close target combat. Their teamwork has some extent with a leader per group, and projecting distances of missile launchers as shown in Nord between the Republican Army and the Watchtower. SKILL: Given the basics of how jaegers perform with weaponry and performance, they can strategize in surrounding the target(s) in a corner them with the advantage and their arsenal of firepower to take down; but from Fie’s point of view: “Positioning alone doesn’t determine the outcome of a battle. It might help, but at the end of the day, experience is what matters most.” Another advice from Fie that they seem to not know about is: “Never let your guard down during an operation. Any real jaeger would know that.” *'Foot Break:' Aims rifle at a straight row of targets, fires off some rounds to cause small damage. Effect: MOV Down. **'Weapon Break:' An improved version. Aims rifle at a straight row, fires off some rounds to cause small damage. Effect: STR Down. Related to ZERO-ARTS. Notes/Trivia *In spite of their performance, the corps are described to be the most least ranked due to lack of experience and incompetence. **Their limited performance can signify Bugbear's immediate dissolvement from Fie’s final advice: “Just give up trying to form a corps. You’re not cut out for it.” Category:Jaeger Corps